


Help him

by BambiBoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiBoo/pseuds/BambiBoo





	

**Being a 19-year-old medical nurse graduate is tough when you are surrounded by people who look down on you. You see I’m Kambree Mable, assistant nurse at Trost medical hospital in St. Maria. I started med. School when I was sixteen after taking a test at my high school for it. I passed the test with flying colours so they told me to take an entrance exam a week later into the top university for medical studies. I took it and passed once again with flying colours. Not to mention that I also have been studying to be a doctor for the longest of time… Actually, since I was about six, I started because my mother was diagnosed with cancer and my father wanted me to learn how to help her with her medication. Since then I wanted to be a doctor. That's probably why I’m already an assistant nurse… you would think that people here would respect me… Well the only people who respect me are my boyfriend Marco Bott and close friends. Marco is a 22-year-old paramedic here at the hospital. He is so sweet and caring. We have been together since my second year of med school (his last), I was seventeen when we met. His class was helping out with my class and that’s how we met. We live together in a small little apartment complex. It's easy to get to and from work together since our schedule is basically the same. Although we have two vehicles that we can separately take. Most of the time we don't just in case he has to stay late or I have to stay late. As of right now, I am walking to the break room where Marco is waiting with me for a bunch of our friends to go out and eat. As soon as I got to the break room I could hear them all laughing and joking around. I smiled and walked. I took off my lab coat and hung it up on my hook. I just came from the ICU (intensive care unit), that's not my normal unit, I’m normally in the PICU (Pediatric Intensive Care Unit).**

**“Hey Kam,” Jean said and waved to me. Jean Kirstein; 21; medical graduate; PICU nurse; works on the same floor as me.**

**“Hey Jean,” I said and waved back. Usually, he and I walk down together but you know once again we were down staff in the ICU.**

**“Yo, Kambree what’s up,” Eren said and waved as well. Eren Yeager; 21; neurologist assistant. He has been my best friend for a few years now.**

**“Ayo Eren,” I waved back and said hi to everyone else. Marco walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.**

**“Where do you want to go to eat,” he asked, kissing me on the forehead.**

**“Something quick and simple. It’s busy in ICU so I don't have long as a break as I usually do,” I sighed out before looking up at him and smiling. He smiled back and pecked me on the lips.**

**“That’s true. I almost wasn’t able to make it for lunch with everyone, I got lucky,” Armin said, hung up his coat and walked over. Armin Arlert; 21; ICU nurse; best friend. We had a few night courses together, just extra ones.**

**“Why don’t we just go to the cafe, they have a variety of different foods there,” Mikasa said. Mikasa Ackerman; 21; Haematologist; another close friend.**

**“Sure, I like that idea. I already texted Annie, Connie and Sasha to meet in the lobby so I will just tell them to meet us at the Cafe then!” Eren said and smiled. I smiled and agreed. I like that idea, I will get to see some more friends of mine.**

**“I will see if Hanji can come as well. She doesn’t have any surgeries to go to and I want to see her before she has another one to go to and has to stay here all night,” Armin said with a small frown on his face. Hanji Zoe; 26; pathologist/cardiovascular surgeon; Armin’s other half/significant other. He pulled out his phone as we all started to walk out of the room. They are so good for each other!**

**“Hanji said they were going to bring Levi and Erwin with them,” Armin said and pocketed his phone. I nodded and walked out while holding onto Marco’s hand. This was nice, being able to work with me significant other and friends. Yeah, we work in a rather stressful area but we handle it because we all have each other and I wouldn’t change it for the world. My friends are all so caring… yeah, they are all older than me but oh well. They don’t seem to care that I’m so young and already a main a nurse in the PICU with Jean. We all care for each other and want it to stay that way. Marco, wow I can’t even explain how lucky I am to have him as my boyfriend. I love him so much and I wouldn’t change him for any famous person or millionaire. He is pretty much the only person who can help me when I need it.**

**We all finally made it to the small cafe that was just downstairs. Marco and I still held hands throughout the whole time waiting for Hanji, Levi and Erwin. They took a couple extra minutes getting here because well I guess they were all busy with paperwork or something. As soon as Eren saw Levi he blushed and smiled at him. Levi gave him and small nod and a half-hearted smile. I waved to everyone and said hi to them. They were all high ranking doctors but yet they like to spend their time with us, nurses and assistants.**

**“So are we going to eat or not?” Erwin said and grinned like an idiot. Erwin Smith; 28; head Critical care surgeon/emergency care surgeon. He was one of my teachers while I was still in school.**

**“Hurry up, I’m hungry,” Levi said with a grumpy look on his face. Levi Ackerman; 27; head neurologist surgeon. He likes things to be clean and germ-free yet he works in a hospital. He was also a teacher of mine.**

**“Yes we will,” I said and smiled. We all walked into the cafe and ordered something to eat and to drink. I got myself a large hazelnut latte with a triple shot of espresso in it and a cheese biscuit. Marco got a large vanilla latte and an egg salad sandwich, Eren and Levi got a large black coffee and a salad (they each got one), Jean got a lemonade and some kind of meat sandwich, Armin got a coffee with a double espresso shot, Hanji got a green tea with four sugar, both Hanji and Armin got shared a pasta with white sauce on it, Mikasa got a blueberry tea and a scone, and last but not least Erwin got a coffee with two sugar and pasta.**

**“How the hell can you handle a triple shot of espresso with your little body?” Levi sighed out. Ugh, why do I have to be shorter than him?**

**“I don’t know, I just can,” I giggled out as went to find a seat to sit in. As we all found a spot in the cafe Annie, Connie and Sasha walked over with their drinks and food in their hands. They sat at a table with Eren and Levi who were talking about their most recent surgery and how it went. We all said hello to them and started eating. Marco and I were sitting together with Armin, Hanji and erwin.**

**“So How busy is it in the ICU today,” Hanji asked as she took and a sip of her tea. Armin and I looked at each other and frowned.**

**“Busy, very busy. I won't be going back to the PICU today because it’s just that busy. The children will be very upset since I won't be there to read to them,” I mumbled and played with the rim of my latte cup. God, I can’t think of this right now… I can’t hit my low.**

**"Hey, don’t worry love, I can stop by and tell them that you are working hard today and can’t see them. I’m sure they will understand,” Marco said and started rubbing little circles on my leg where he gently placed his hand when we sat down. I managed a weak smile at him and thanked him. This is why I’m hopelessly in love with him!**

**“I just got a text from the supervisor of the ICU. They need us back for an emergency,” Armin said and sighed. I frowned and stood up. Didn’t get to eat anything or drink my coffee. That’s okay though because I can just put in the little centre place that we have in the ICU. Marco kissed me goodbye as Hanji did with Armin. I frowned once more and bid my farewell to everyone else. It was going to be a long a day…**

 

****Later on in the evening, just as shift is about to end****

**They ended up moving me to the emergency unit since they were low on staff and things started to calm down in the ICU. I didn’t mind too much though since I got to tell the children that I was busy today. My mind was finally at rest. I had ten minutes left of my shift before it ended. I would have to wait around though since Marco had an emergency pick up he had to go attend. Poor Marco, he is always so busy and I hate seeing him stress. Anyway, I was now doing a quick room clean since we needed a room for the person who being brought in to stay. I made sure everything was in place. I finished just as I heard doctors rushing by. One of them stopped to tell me that I had to get to the emergency doors right away. I ran there not knowing what to expect. Once I was there I watched as two ambulances pulled into the emergency unloading area. I looked at the numbers on both vehicles. None of them was the one that Marco is usually on. That made me panic.**

**Everything became so real I watched as Ymir and Bertolt quickly got out of one of the ambulances. I panicked when I didn’t see Marco exit either of the vehicles. My thoughts were confirmed when they ran inside with my bloody, cut up, bruised, unconscious boyfriend. I ran to the stretcher and felt the tears slip from my eyes.**

**“MARCO,” I screamed and took his cold bloody hand in my own shaking pale one. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can’t be happening. Not to Marco, please, being okay.**

**“HELP HIM,” I screamed as I started to check his pulse and whatever else I could. I wasn’t going to stand by and not help out. Hell, I was a trained nurse, I was trained to help people. I’m going to help him as well.**

**“Kambree we are doing whatever we can do, step off and go care for the other patients,” Ymir orders.**

**“If you think I am going to leave his side when he is like this, you are sadly mistaken. I’m trained for this stuff,” I said through tight teeth. I had to choose my words carefully knowing that I am still at work and swearing is not ideal at work. I did whatever I could before I was pulled away by Isabel Magnolia the head of the emergency care. I kicked and screamed and sobbed as she held me back with the help of Furlan Church, the second in charge. Isabel held me close to her body as I let mine go limp. I sobbed into her shoulder as they took Marco, my lover, my other half, my whole world back into the emergency care area. I can’t handle this anymore, I want to be with him, I need to be with him. I love him so much. Why is this happening to him, why him?**

**“Kambree you need to calm down, I know Marco is you significant other but we can’t have you freaking out just because he got hurt, he was in an accident. Nothing to worry about,” Furlan commanded. I started to shake even more. I wasn’t going to out with this or any of his bullshit.**

**“Keep calm, keep calm you say. NO. Marco is one of the only damn people I have left in this world. If this happened to Isabel or Levi YOU WOULD FEEL THE DAMN WELL SAME AS I FEEL RIGHT NOW. Nothing to worry about my ass,” I half screamed at him. His eyes went slightly wide as I yelled at him and swore. I never swear at work, it just wasn’t a thing I do. I am usually a very calm and collected person when it comes to this kind of stuff. The exact opposite of a normal 19-year-old adult who is usually talking about boys or out partying.**

**“It’s a good thing you're off the clock,” Isabel whispered, she then started to rub my back in a soothing way as a new set of tears fell from my eyes and I started to sob.**

**“Furlan, go get nurse Armin and assistant Eren, I think she needs them the most right now, you also need to take a break,” Isabel ordered while standing up with me and walking over to her office that was just down the hall. Everything was a blur after that. I cried and screamed out for Marco for Marco to be alright. It took Eren and Armin fifteen minutes to get the office but as soon as there were in the office Eren wasted no time in putting his arms around me with Amirn doing it from the other side. I let them hold me, I let them whisper sweet nothings into my ear to try and calm me down. I didn't resist like I normally would have because I came to my peace of mind that I really needed them at this moment. I need to feel safe and secure and the only other two people who can do this besides… Marco is these two people in this room with me. Isabel let us stay in there while she did her work. She let me sob and scream until I couldn’t anymore.**

**“Kambree look at me,” Armin pleaded. I weakly looked at him. All of my makeup gone now leaving my scared face to look at him. I didn’t have any strengths right now, I had no will power.**

**“He will be alright, I’m not saying he will be perfect, but I am saying he will be alright. Everyone here knows what they are doing so stop worrying,” he cooed to me as Eren rubbed my back.**

**“I will go get you some water,” I Isabel said and gave me a small pat on the back.**

**“I’m going to call Jean, he needs to know,” I whispered as I took out my phone from my pocket. I put my finger on the scanning button on the back (It’s an LG G5) and unlocked it. I sadly looked at my screen. It was a picture of Marco and I… we were leant up against a tree. It was a while back while I was still in school. He and everyone else decided to visit me on my break since I was taking classes at the university that was attacked the hospital. Hanji snuck the photo and sent it to me. Ever since it had been my background on my phone. I tore my eyes from the beautiful picture and hit the call button. I clicked Jean's name and pressed the cold phone to my ear. It rang a few times before he picked up.**

 

**Jean: Hey, Kam. What’s up? I thought you were still at work.**

**Me: Um about that, Jean you need to get here as fast as you can…**

**Jean: Did something happen? You’re not hurt, are you? Who’s hurt?**

**Me: Yes something happened, no it’s not me… Marco…. Marco was in a fatal accident. Please, Jean, come quick.**

**Jean: Wait…. What. Oh, y god. I’m on my way. Is there anything you need from your place. Since we all live in the same apartment complex.**

**Me: A change of clothing, chargers, laptop, drawing tablet, anything you think is necessary. I won't be home, so feed the animals, please. Jean just hurry.**

**Jean: I will. I’m on my way.**

**I hung up the phone after that. This was going to be a long while. Isabel came back with some water and snacks. I wasn’t going to be eating, though, or drinking. I don’t think I can. Jean took nearly a half an hour getting here since he had to get all this stuff. I feel so bad for him. His best friend is in the hospital when usually he is working for it… Once he had the stuff put down Armin moved so he could pull me into a tight hug.**

**“Oh god, Kambree. I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his voice cracking a little. You could tell he was trying not to cry. I hugged him back as tightly as I could. This can’t be happening, I thought once more. Finally after what felt like forever of crying and not knowing what was happening Erwin came in holding a clipboard. He looked at us and frowned the sight in front of him.**

**“Marco is stable now. He is still unconscious… From the scans that we have done, he is in a coma. There was no damage to his brain but he was cut up and bruised pretty badly. Kambree you can go see him now if you want. Let me warn you, though. He is still kind of dirty, normal we don’t allow people to go in right away since we want to get the patient clean and de-bloody but since you are a nurse and know the procedure of doing we are letting you go in a do it. If you lot want to accompany her you all may, but you have to keep it down since he hasn’t been moved to his own room. He has IV’s in his arm so be careful and don't move him too much,” Erwin said and patted me on the shoulder. I wasted no time at all running to the place where Erwin told us to go just before the the room to deal with other things like paperwork and such. As soon as I seen him I let out a choked sob. I put my hand to my mouth and bit it to stop me from sobbing to loud. He looked like a mess, he had blood and dirt everywhere and tubes connected to him. My poor Marco. I walked over to his side cautiously and put my hand on his forehead. He was so cold. He was hooked up to oxygen to help him breathe so his chest was moving up and down in shallow breaths.**

**I looked around to see that there was already a bin with warm water in it and two clothes beside it. One for wiping and the other for drying. I picked up the one clothing and submerged it in the bin of warm water.I squeezed out the extra water and started to gently wipe the blood away from his hands, arms and legs. He was so beat up. I rinsed the cloth and did it again. As I was cleaning his skin I let out another choked sob. I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder. I looked back to see Eren giving a sad look while trying to give me a small smile. He filed at smiling but kept his hand on my shoulder. I let out another sob and started to clean off his face. His freckles stood out on his unusually pale skin and oh how I wanted to see his big beautiful light brown eyes staring into my teal eyes.**

**“Please open your eyes, Marco,” I breathed out. I held my hand on his cheek and pressed my lips to his forehead.**

**“Please wake up, please,” I was starting to shake again. I let the tears fall from my eyes and I panicked.**

**“Hey, hey Kambree calm down, please, calm down. Marco needs you to stay calm and be here for when he wakes up. Please Kam,” Armin whispered. He held me in his arms once more as I let the painful tears fall from my eyes.**

**“Why him Armin? Why Marco of all people?” I whimpered into his chest. I hate this feeling. I failed to keep Marco safe and now he in the damn hospital.**

**“I don’t know why Kambree, but at least he in good hands. I know this isn’t fair but we all know that life isn’t fair,” he said and rubbed my back in calming circles. I calmed down enough to take a seat in the chair. I had finished cleaning him up so that was done. I sat by his side the whole time waiting for him to wake up. I got no sleep that night as everyone left besides Jean who said he would take on a shift that way he didn’t have to leave.**

 

*****

 

**It’s been a week now. Marco hasn’t woken up, he has shown very little sign that he is getting a little better. He is in ICU now and to be expected I haven’t left his side for more than two minutes. I couldn’t bring myself to do so. I didn’t want to leave him. I refused to leave him. Everyone is concerned about my mental stability now, though. They think that I’m losing myself over this. I can’t say that it’s not true, though… I lost a piece of myself the minute I found out that it was Marco who was hurt, I lost more of myself as soon as I found out that he was in a coma and no matter what I don’t care how much more I lose as long as I’m by his side. I don’t care. I love him, I’m not leaving him. Armin and Eren are always trying to get me to eat. Armin more than Eren since he works in the ICU and has been out on watch duty over Marco and I guess me as well since no one thinks that I’m okay. I refused it each and every time, though, I wasn’t hungry. I had no appetite and the one thing that I craved is for Marco to be awake and holding me right this instant. But they couldn’t bring that so I just sat there occasionally singing or whispering sweet nothings into his ear, hoping that it was going to help him.**

**“Hey,” Jean said in a dead tone. He has been like this since the night of Marco being in the hospital. He sounds so bland and dead. I couldn’t blame him. Hell, I’m the same way right now. I hummed a response and held onto Marco’s hand. Throughout the week so many people have stopped by. Some to see Marco and others get me to leave and eat. I wouldn’t though, not happening. The only person who didn’t tell me to do it was Jean. He was the only one who didn’t try and push me to do anything.**

**“You need something to eat, I will bring something up for you, He whispered and gave me a small back hug. I nodded, not that I was going to eat it, I wasn’t hungry. He then left the room to go to the cafe. After he left I moved my eyes sight to Marco who was now breathing normally, he still had on the mask. But at least he wasn’t breathing in shallow breaths. My poor Marco. I gave his hand a small squeeze, wishing that I could feel one back from him like he would do whenever I was nervous or afraid. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and in those few minutes, something happened that I wasn’t expecting it to. I felt his hand tighten against mine. No, don’t be stupid Kambree, there is no way he did that, I thought to myself. I squeezed it once more and this time is was instantly that I felt it. I squealed in delight. He hadn’t opened his eyes but he was being responsive to my touch. Armin came running in after hearing the sound, he looked afraid and confused when he saw me smiling a bright smile.**

**“What happened?” He asked. He checked over the monitors and everything seemed perfectly fine, his pulse was a little high but that was to be expected.**

**“Armin, he squeezed my hand, I felt it twice,” I squealed out. I was way too happy to contain it. Marco is waking up, my love, my everything.**

**“Are you sure Kambree?” he asked. I did a small squeeze on Marco’s hand once more and felt it back. You could see his hand tighten ever so slightly. Armin’s eyes also went wide and he started to smile. Jean walked into us smiling and I didn’t say anything to him I showed him instead. He smiled as well and threw his arms around me. I didn’t let go Marco’s hand to give Jean the hug, so I just hugged him with one arm.**

**“He’s responsive so that’s good,” Armin said and wrote it down. He did some more tests and came to the conclusion that Marco should be waking in the next few days.**

**“Please wake up Marco,” I whispered and kissed his forehead.**

 

*****

**The news travelled fast that Marco was now responsive and everyone came it to see him. I stayed with him the whole time again. It’s been a day and a half since it. Now I can even see him moving around a little bit. Not much just a little shake here and there but it still counts as moving. I just want him to open his big light brown eyes for me so that I can see him. I haven’t been sleeping this past week and few days, I can’t sleep without being in his arms. I’m so used to it now. I know it sounds cheesy but it’s true. Hanji walked in with Armin and Mikasa who were both done work for the day.**

**“Hey, Kambree, you need to go and sleep, you know he is alright so why don’t you go home and sleep,” Hanji said and ran a hand through my hair. I should probably mention that just because I have been at the hospital for the last week and few days doesn’t mean that I haven’t been keeping up with my hygiene. I have been using the showers here so that I can wash up and what not… Like I said before. I’m not leaving until he is awake and leaving with me.**

**“I’m fine, I don’t need sleep, and besides even if I wanted to I wouldn’t be able to. I can’t sleep without being in his arms,” I mumbled.**

**“Really now,” I heard the soft voice of my amazing boyfriend from behind me.**

**“Did….,” I looked at Hanji with a face of utter shock. She looked like she was about to scream. So did Armin and Mikasa. This isn’t happening. I turned as quickly as could so that I facing Marco. There he was with his big light brown eyes staring back at me with a weak smile on his face. He was now holding my hand fully and I could help but to let a few tears slip.**

**“MARCO!” I screamed and hugged him tightly but not tightly enough for him to be in any type of pain. I sobbed onto his shoulder and he held me there tightly in his arms.**

**“Marco I missed you so much,” I sobbed out. I buried my face into the side of his neck and placed a little kiss there. I inhaled his familiar scent and smile softly.**

**“Love. I’m alright, I’m here. I won’t ever leave you like that. I love you,” he whispered since his throat was probably dry and sore. I gave him a little squeeze pulled back to look at his face. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled as more tears fell. This time they were falling from happiness.**

**“Hey Treasure stop crying, you’ll make me cry as well,” he said, putting his forehead to mine.**

**“I can’t help it, I have missed you so damn much Marco. I can’t help it,” I said and pressed my lips softly to his. He pressed against instantly and pulled me closer. I was careful not hurt him in any way shape or form. We pulled back and I was smiling like an idiot.**

**“It’s good to have you back Marco,” Hanji said smiling warmly as my loving boyfriend that was laying in the bed.**

**“It’s good to be back,” he chuckled out and hugged me. I hugged him back smiling once more.**

**“I will go notify everyone that you’re awake alright. In the meantime, try and convince your damn stubborn girlfriend to eat and sleep,” Mikasa said, smiling a soft smile before walking out of the room. Armin went to go get drinks for everyone and Hanji went with him, leaving the two of us alone together.**

**“I missed you,” I whispered and pecked him on the lips.**

**“I missed you too my love,” he whispered back and kissed me. After we pulled back we were both grinning like idiots.**

**“Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again,” I scolded, “I love you too much for you to die on me,” I said.**

**“I love you to Treasure, I love you too,” he said and pulled me into him so that my head was laying on his chest, where my eyes started to feel heavy. I fell asleep there thinking about how much I love this light brown eyed freckled man that keeps me sane.**


End file.
